


I got you

by missroyalmess



Series: Anisoka One Shots and WIPs [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, Anisoka Week 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missroyalmess/pseuds/missroyalmess
Summary: Ahsoka wants to make something nice for Anakin to show her love for him.Anisoka. Don’t read if you don’t like the ship.Anisoka week 2020 day 2: photographAll rights to Anakin and Ahsoka goes to Lucasfilm/Disney
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Anisoka One Shots and WIPs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901122
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anisoka Week 2020





	I got you

The Skywalker family had finally been able to take a break from their busy lives working for the rebellion. Anakin had recently begun training the younger of the Skywalker children, Ben, in the art of lightsaber combat. Ben was more force sensitive than his older-by-two-minutes twin sister but was nowhere near the same level as their eldest sister Annaka. 

Ahsoka on the other hand, well, she was the one with a more active role in the rebellion, unlike her husband. They had both granted the rank of general when they joined, thanks to their Jedi training and time in the clone wars. But since Anakin had experience training a padawan, the couple decided that he should be the one to train the kids. 

Ahsoka sat against a wall with her legs crossed, watching her husband and son training from afar. She watched as the older Skywalker ran through the same forms he showed her back when she was barely his padawan, and he was barely an adult. She would still never understand the council’s reasoning behind making a 19 year old a general and a 14 year old a commander on the front lines of a war. 

But that was then. This is now. And now she sat with a piece of wood in one hand and a knife in the other. Ahsoka thought it would be a nice surprise to give Anakin something homemade for their anniversary, rather than buying something. Not like she could really go out and buy him something anyway. Being stuck in the rebel base was bad enough but when that base is on Hoth...Don’t even get her started!

She saw him look up from teaching and flash her that signature smirk of his. She just rolled her eyes and watched him turn his focus back to their son holding a deadly weapon. She still didn’t really like the idea of Ben starting off with a real lightsaber, but they didn’t have training ones so Anakin agreed that they would be careful. 

She signed and looked back down at the chunk of wood in front of her. Ahsoka had been wanting to make Anakin something by hand for a while now but either didn’t have the time or didn’t know what to carve. 

He could draw and would always draw her. They would compare notes after briefings and she would notice his little sketches of her. Ahsoka thought it was the sweetest thing. She wanted to give him something in return but never seemed to manage it.

Ahsoka looked back up again to see her husband do his signature lightsaber spin before getting ready to spare with their kid. 

A lightsaber. That’s it! She went to put the knife to the wood but froze. She was never good at carving. He had taught her when they had free time during the last galactic war but everything she tried to carve came out crude and uneven. 

Kriff it.

She began to carve chunks of the wood off in small then bigger pieces. She didn’t know how long she sat there working but when she looked up again, the hanger was just about empty, other than some working late on their ships and of course Ben and Anakin.

Ahsoka noticed that the two guys were walking over to her spot and she quickly folded the pocket knife and shoved it along with the block of wood, into her pocket. She went to stand only to fall after not using her legs for a good few hours. She felt a pair of strong hands catch her as she steadied herself on the wall. 

“Hey, I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this. Day 2 of anisoka week had come and gone! This is a wip so please let me know what you think of this and if I should continue it.


End file.
